Times Change Ruefully
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: MintRue. This is pretty good...I have an awsome plan for it...but thing is I need reviews to be inspired enough to not entirely butcher the good plan...So R
1. Two Years Makes A Difference

Hey another Threads Of Fate Fic…my 3rd? Yea…well, it might be a chaptered one, maybe, I dunno yet. Anyway you all know the routine…

**REVIEW!!!!**

Hey I have a new word: Ruetine, instead of routine! Sorry dumbness there.

P.S. I own nothing, all belongs to SquareSoft…maybe I'll work there someday…yay, the thought simply overwhelms me!

**REVIEW!!!**

Threads Of Fate: Times Change Ruefully

Chapter 1: Two Years Make A Difference

God, she couldn't wait until they arrived. Mint couldn't believe how anxious she was about all of this. This was so incredibly unlike her on an extreme point on so many different levels, to such an extent in fact it surprised herself. Mint told her self it was only because she hadn't seen any of them for 2 years, not since the second failed attempt to retrieve a relic. Even through it all she could tell than she wanted to see one person in particular…how old would he be now? Eighteen...maybe nineteen? Elena would be about 13 or maybe 14. Mint wondered if she'd gotten any smarter, and if Prima had aged…I mean, could he age? Maybe Klaus had gray hair! Mint chucked at that.

"What's so funny?" Mint rolled her eyes at Maya, who'd insisted on coming, saying that they were her friends too! Mint had argued and complained, but ultimately her father had allowed it. Mint really hated that guy sometimes. She knew he favored Maya too…it was obvious, he didn't even try to hide it…

"Nothing you'd understand." Mint smirked at Maya's humph. Mint crossed her arms proudly, then, the carriage they were riding in hit a rather bad bump, causing Mint to fall face first into the ground. Mint cursed sitting herself back up. Maya laughed hysterically as Mint grumbled gloomily.

"Beautiful Mint, truly, I give a perfect 10 out of 10!" Maya exclaimed sarcastically. She really needed to learn respect for her elders.

The carriage was heading for the Lakeside, where everyone was supposed to meet to have an-(Elena's Idea)-PICNIC! Then they'd head back to Carona for a few weeks.

"Look!" Maya exclaimed when the lake was in view.

"Let us out here." Mint commanded the chauffer. She didn't want to arrive so royally. Mint was surprised at first how she had matured to the point were she no longer felt obliged to show off how incredibly rich she was. Actually it just usually caused a great deal of discomfort in Mint's experience. People just can't seem to be themselves when they're constantly afraid you'll have them beheaded…it's the damndest thing…

Mint jumped out of the carriage, a cloud of dirt plummeting up around her. Maya was striding off ahead of Mint, who simply rolled her eyes again. Younger siblings sucked. Specially favored spoiled princess ones. Mint began after Maya and her jubilant strides.

The clearing that Mint and Maya finally stumbled upon showed the scene of a cheery blanket layed across the healthy green grass, with a large wicker picnic basket layed upon it along with a peaceful looking Mira, a screaming Elena, being chased by Little Johnny Wolf, his owner, Rod, lounging in the Lake with a soda, and Klaus was chipping away at some sort of artifact that was encrusted with mud. Mint smiled happily, Maya however ran right up to them, destroying the peaceful moment. Mint again found herself rolling her eyes.

"HEY MIRA!" Maya yelled as though she couldn't hear her. Mint shook her head in defeat. The way father had spoiled her really had changed her.

"Why hello there Maya." Mira stood, giving Maya a big hug. "It's been so long. Oh why you've gotten so much taller!" Mira exclaimed motherly. Mint could tell she was beginning to feel her age. Klaus rubbed his head, waving. Mint walked up to Mira, giving her a hug, while Maya ran to go talk to the over excited Elena…as always…

"Hey, long time." Mint shrugged a shoulder, then gave a huge smile. "Feelin' old yet?" Mira laughed.

"Oh a little." Mira smiled in a motherly way again. "Wow, you're such a beautiful young lady."

"Well someone had to inherit the good looks." Mint explained, giving a glance to Maya. Mira laughed.

"I suppose." Mira gave a glance to Maya as well, shaking her head as Mint had previously done. Mint wasn't sure if it was directed to Maya or her own daughter…

"Where's Prima?" Mint asked, looking around.

"He's in the forest taking a walk!" Elena spoke so quick Min could barely understand what she had said. Elena hugged Mint joyously, then began hopping up and down. "You're my very bestest estest friend ever, and I missed you much!" Elena exclaimed, giving mint another grand hug, Mint gave a sideways glance.

"Sure." Mint looked down. "Right…" Maya scowled, obviously unpleased with the amount of attention she was receiving at the moment.

"Hey Elena lets go find Prima." Maya suggested, attempting to best Mint.

"OKAY!" Elena looked ready to burst at any moment. "LET'S GO!!!" Elena grabbed Maya's hand, beginning to pull her off. "BACK LATER MOM!" Elena yelled to Mira as she disappeared into the trees.

"Okay..." Mira trailed of, shaking her head again. Mint laughed. Even through the two years they were still one of the strangest families Mint knew. Probably one of the strangest ever…

"What's that?" Mint asked Klaus as she sat down beside him. She was referring to the mud-encrusted artifact he was chipping away at.

"Well I'm not sure about what it is yet…" Klaus sighed. "But I'm certainly trying." Mint noticed a few gray hairs when she looked close enough. Mint chuckled a little.

"Well you and Elena haven't changed much." Klaus chuckled at Mint's words.

"I suppose not." Klaus agreed as he continued chipping. Mint gazed over to Rod, who appeared to be snoozing. So that's why he was being so quiet.

Mint knelt down at the edge of the lake he was snoozing in. Mint let her hand sway with the water, then abruptly gave Rod a great splash. Rod jumped up in surprise at least 3 feet, or so Mint guessed.

"WHAT THE!" Mint laughed. Rod noticed Mint. "Figures…" Rod grumbled as he relocated himself to a laying position on the grass, away from the possibility of being splashed. Rod pulled down his hat, attempting to return to his sleep.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Mint questioned, putting on her infamous pout. Rod grumbled.

"Go away…" Mint rolled her eyes, deciding to go sit under a shady tree. It was kinda boring, having no one interesting to poke fun at. Mint wondered where Rue was…

A sudden gust of wind quickly broke her thoughts however. There was a loud noise; a crash, a fallen tree that Mint barely managed to dodge, a smacking sound, yelling, and then Belle appeared from out the forest foliage.

"Hey it's the hag!" Mint screamed joyously in a merry greeting. The hag in question scowled.

"It's the brat…" Belle grumbled, rolling her eyes, and letting out a deep sigh. She altogether wasn't very enthusiastic…Belle pushed past Mint to go speak with Mira. Mint blinked blankly a few times in astonishment. This was different…

"Aint you like gonna try to kill me now…?" Mint asked still a little confused by Belle's odd attitude.

"Unlike you I've matured." Belle explained coldly.

"But you're too old to mature…you're like what? 60?" Mint smirked. Belle's eyes turned red.

"No violence you two!" Mira scolded in a commanding motherly tone, Mint and Belle both stopped abruptly. Mira was great at ordering people around.

"Whatever…" Mint grumbled folding her arms and plopping down on the ground.

"Milady…" Duke emerged from the forest shadows, a big handprint on his check. Mint began laughing. "I'm sorry…" Duke bowed, attempting to win over Belle's sympathy, or any sympathy from anyone really. Mint laughed, they were so damn pathetic.

"You're pathetic." Belle sighed towards Duke, echoing Mint's own thoughts.

"Really…" Mint agreed, nodding with a pitying sigh. Duke looked hurt, and he took a seat on a nearby fallen log miserable. In a few seconds Rod awoke enough to notice his good pal Duke and ran over blissfully. Belle and Mint both sighed at the scene.

"I don't even wanna know what goes on between them…" Belle mumbled. Mint chuckled.

"Ya know what?" Belle looked to Mint as she said this. "I don't want to know either." Belle and Mint laughed for a second, forgetting their hatred for one another, then Elena skipping into their picnic spot with a happy yelp awoke them from their short-lived friendship. Maya ran close behind the eccentric Elena.

"There was this really cute guy in the forest." Elena giggled, aiming it at what Mint assumed to be herself. Klaus looked a little disturbed by this and Mira only laughed beneath her breath. Mint was a little creeped out…Elena was too immature to think about guys…well she was kinda old now…but still…Elena?

"Yea…" Maya agreed dreamily. Mira shook her head, sighing to herself, seeming lost in old memories.

"Maya…" Mint rolled her eyes.

"Where's Prima?" Mira asked happily. "We should start getting ready to eat."

"Oppsie…" Elena giggled, "we kinda left him there I guess…" Mira sighed.

"Klaus, honey, could you go fetch Prima." Mira yelled over, beginning to unpack their lunch. Klaus didn't look pleased about having to stop his investigation on the artifact, but didn't look about to complain either. Mint wondered how Mira got everyone wrapped around her finger while being such a humble lady.

"What about Rue!?" Maya exclaimed.

"Oh yes…" Mira sighed, looking as though she was trying to figure out a hard problem. "I suppose we'll have to wait a little while longer…" Klaus settled down once more with his artifact. "But you should still fetch Prima, it's too dangerous for him to be wondering around on his own." Klaus let out a sigh. Then the forest foliage rumbled, and a tall young man stepped out with Prima by his side.

"Does this belong to you?" The young man asked, referring to Prima.

"Hey it's the cute guy!" Elena exclaimed cheerfully, receiving a strange look from everyone, including the young man. Mint rolled her eyes…he was pretty cute though…he reminded her vaguely of someone…but she couldn't place it. Mint scolded herself; she was supposed to like Rue…why? I mean she didn't have a chance with Rue…probably better chance with this guy though…still…

"Yes." Klaus responded, first to shake off Elena's exclamation, he looked fairly pleased he didn't have to hunt down Prima himself. Prima gave Klaus a hug.

"I was almost killed by this huge monster…" Prima jumped up in down. "But he saved me!" Klaus smiled.

"Well why don't you sit down, we're just waiting for our last guest. You should really stay and have a bite to eat." Mira seemed happy to have the chance of inviting another guest. The guest however gave her a strange look. Mint liked his eyes…they were different…and his voice…and his hair…it was always cool when guys had white hair…wait…?

"Well that is why I'm here." The young man spoke with a small amount of confusion evident in his strong voice, as he sat down next to Mint, she much approved of his choice of seating.

"Do we know you?" Klaus asked, sitting down next to his wife, Prima always took a seat.

"Yea, do we know you?" Prima wrinkled his nose as he repeated the question. The young man sighed, looking down.

"Do I really look that different?" The young man asked meekly, still looking down.

"Rue…?" Mint questioned quietly, turning her head almost upside down to get a better look at his face, the young man, Rue, nodded.

"Thank you…" Rue stated, trying to reclaim his confidence, looking back up.

"Wow…Rue got cute." Elena stated happily. Rue automatically looked back down. Mira gave Elena a motherly look. Then a horrible silence followed, then everyone began greeting Rue.

"You really got a change in style." Rod stated, as Mira began unpacking their lunch.

"It was Ruenis's idea." Rue explained.

"OH!" Elena gasped. "How is he doing?"

"Great." Rue answered. Everyone gave him a questioning glance. They'd never heard of Ruenis. "Um…it doesn't matter." Rue stated, shrugging.

"He was a doll I found and told Rue to talk to." Maya explained quickly.

"Yea…he's kind of like a little brother to me…" Rue sighed. Mint caught of glance of the blue gem that shimmered on his forehead. Rue had somewhere along the lien lost his hat in his style change; instead his hair was usually in a position that made it difficult to see. Mint looked away…now he'd be even harder to get…god…two years really made a difference in Rue…Mint let out a sigh…this was gonna be difficult for her.

**REVIEW!!!**

Hey guys…I might like add a whole thing about that artifact Klaus was picking at being this key to a relic and that's why they really invited them all there, and like have a while new adventure…and I'm pretty sure I'd like to write that…but it entirely depends on reviews…cause I need to be inspired…and I refuse to let myself write something with no inspiration…this is a good idea…and I wont screw it over…plus Ruenis would be in it…I might write it anyway…cause I really wan to…but I'll be leaning more to it if I get reviews, good ones hopefully…so if not…this is just an idea…lol…nods

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Sorry Lord, For I Have Sinned

Okay so far I've been getting some decent vibes so…I'll continue…I know the last chap had many grammar errors, sorry, this one I'll actually edit once I'm through. Thanks all who reviewed me…I'm a little through this now…(like the heading)…I stopped for while, but was just lookin through reviews so I'm back! **Nods**…don't hate me.

P.S. Last night I did some major writing. I wrote like 40 Microsoft WORD pages worth of fanfictionsmy own shit. I also have a lot of shit to do tonight, and only 3 or 4 hours! Because I'm such a busy teen I need at least a few bowls of Ramen in me tummy, some Blink-182, Metallica, 3 Days Grace, etc. to be rockin to, and of course the alleged inspiration from reviews. So, as you should all know I have way too much in life to do involving writing, and at the moment this particular fic is really at the bottom of the list of things to do. I'm warning you now that the chapters will come agonizingly slow, and the chapter will have some issues I'm sure…cause I probably wont get into this story for a while. I'm sorry, all those willing to put up with that. I thank you dearly. You all rock.

Time's Change Ruefully

Chap 2:

The rest of that day was casually spent gorging themselves heavily on the delicious foods that Mira had prepared for the picnic, pushing one another around playfully, and of course reminiscing on the good old days…oh, and all the girls ogling over the new and improved Rue. His personality hadn't changed much. He was still calm, accepting, aint-like Rue. However, he'd grown into extreme good looks…to think Mint though him handsome before. Now he made the gods envious.

So the day had come and passed with many a flirtatious remark from Elena, Maya, Mint, and even a few from Belle. We can say Rue was certainly adequately freaked out. And now they lounged in various positions around Klaus's office, where Klaus had earlier assembled them, mumbling something incoherent about having something important to tell them.

Rue sat comfortable on Klaus's desk, the girls all as near as they could be while still remaining inconspicuous. Mint actually sitting next to him, her legs swinging back and forth in boredom. Duke was starting to dislike Rue's newfound popularity, Rod thought it the funniest thing he'd ever witnessed, and Prima was still blissfully unaware.

"Do you know what the important thing your father wants to speak with us about Elena?" Belle questioned curiously, making sure her tone was cheery as to not scare the young enthusiastic girl off.

"I can't tell you!" Elena stated happily. "It's a secret!" Elena nodded merrily; casually side glancing at Rue when given the chance. And neither through bribery nor threats she would not say anymore than: "It's daddies special surprise." By the fifth time Elena's answer remained the same everyone's eyes rolled. But finally, through endless patience, Klaus climbed down the stairs slowly.

"Hello." Klaus beamed joyfully, only receiving flares from most the rooms occupants.

"You know, Klaus. When you call a conference, it isn't smart to keep the conferencee's waiting…" Belle scowled.

"Yea…it makes em wanna hurt you…" Mint added, her heels swinging into the desk she sat upon with small thuds.

"Badly…" Belle agreed.

"Oh, well…about that." Klaus rubbed the back of his head. "I had something important to do. Hope you didn't mind the wait." Klaus dropped his hand. Everyone muttering a polite, "not at all."

"So then, why did you call us down here?" Belle questioned impatiently, anxious to get down to business.

"Well," Klaus began, pulling the artifact he was earlier picking at from within his pocket. It now shined a bright golden.

"Wow…it's so…so…" Elena stuttered, at a total loss for words, "so…shiny…" A few people gave Elena sarcastic glares, of which she either didn't notice, or chose to calmly ignore.

"I've been researching this Relic to the north." Klaus grinned proudly. "IT appears this is a key artifact in acquiring it."

"And you want us to help you get it?" Rod guessed.

"Hell yea!" Mint exclaimed, jumping up with a twirl. "Count me in, the world is as good as mine, right?"

"Sounds good to me." Belle shrugged.

"If Milady's in, so an I." The ever-theatrical Duke announced.

" Johnny Wolf and I are always up for an adventure." Rod explained.

"Yay! Everyone's back together!" Prima exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"It'll be sooooo fun!" Elena yelled, dancing around childishly with Prima. Klaus looked to Rue, who hadn't yet spoken. Everyone's eyes fell to Rue actually, realizing he hadn't spoken.

"C'mon, wouldn't be no fun without you, Rue!" Mint pouted, giving him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"I dunno…" Rue hesitated, thinking. "I have people to watch after."

"You can send her a letter." Mira suggested as she came down the stairs. Rue was about to protest but Mira interrupted. "She'll be fine Rue."

"Yea!" Maya agreed. "Ruenis will take care of her!" Mint watched Rue's walls tumble as he gave in.

"Fine…" Rue sighed.

"Alright then, we leave tomorrow." Klaus announced.

"This is so awesome!" Maya exclaimed as Mint walked her to where her room at the Inn was.

"Yea…" Mint agreed. It was pretty cool. If it weren't for the fact her sister was tagging along, it'd be perfect.

Mint ushered her little sister to her room, then decided to go and visit Rue. So Mint made her way to his room, her strides confident and proud. Mint didn't bother to knock, just allowing herself to barge into Rue's room un-welcomed. Mint's gaze searched the room. No Rue. Mint assumed he must have lagged behind to write that letter. Mint closed the door behind her quietly.

Mint let her fingers glide across the bedspread casually before plopping down on it. His bags were laying on the bed next to her, she gave them a double-take. Mint told herself not to, hell she pleaded with herself. But…she failed. Mint emptied the bags contents, looking for something of interest. Nothing out of the ordinary. Some extra clothes…hehe, boxers…other needed items…nothing juicy. Mint sighed, beginning to put it all back. Mint's snapped her head up from reorganizing everything into the bag correctly when she heard footsteps leading to the room. Mint hurriedly threw the contents back into the bag, closing it, looking for an escape. And when she found none she dropped onto her stomach and rolled under the bed.

The door opened and Mint watched as Rue's shoes walked inside, the door closing softly behind him. Rue kicked off his shoes with a bit of trouble, almost killing himself at the task. Making it hard for Mint not to give herself away by laughing. Mint heard Rue yawn, probably stretching, the way she'd seen him do so many times. Mint felt the bed shift under his weight, the bag being tossed to the ground at her eye level. Rue sighed deeply, then fell backwards, propping his head up with his hands. Mint heard Rue shift again, then some un-comfortable looking armor dropped to the ground, followed by a shirt. Mint gulped. It seemed a little odd that Rue was so reckless in this manner. He seemed like the kinda person who'd carefully place all his clothes in one spot. Mint almost laughed, but stopped herself. Rue was always full of surprises. They always popped up when you thought you had him all figured out too.

Mint could hear Rue shifting again. Mint hoped he was getting comfortable to go to sleep. She definitely didn't want to spend the night beneath his bed. Mint decided let this be her punishment for sneaking in someone's else's room and going through their stuff.

Forgive me lord for I have sinned… 

Mint sighed, waiting a few minutes. Then finally she rolled from beneath the bed, hoping Rue was asleep. Continuing to roll Mint rolled all the way to the door, bumping into it a little, then began carefully standing up, trying not to make enough noise to awake him. Mint knew Rue was a light sleeper.

"Mint?" Rue questioned. Just as Mint was congratulating herself for her ever-sly 007 style escape. Mint gulped, turning around with a grin, realizing he'd probably watched her roll her way to freedom.

"I was inspecting your room for…" Mint paused, trying to think of something. "Stuff that uh…shouldn't be here." Mint nodded. Mentally kicking herself. Her mind had just froze up. She could see Rue's skeptically confused eyes gazing back at her. Mint laughed mechanically, then left. Closing the door behind her hurriedly.

Mint took a few steps down the hallways before sinking to her knees.

"Dang, that was lame…"

R

Sorry this chappie sucked so much…I can't believe how tired I am…honestly, It's only 11…I'm not even gonna bother to edit through this today…maybe in the future…Again, please don't hate me…


End file.
